starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Adi Gallia/Leyendas
Adi Gallia nació en el seno de una familia de diplomáticos Corellianos en Coruscant, es una de las tres hembras que hay en el Consejo Jedi y una de las mejores que había existido. Sus penetrantes ojos azules podrían darle una poderosa presencia sin conocer su potencial en la fuerza, La maestra Jedi Adi Gallia era miembro del Consejo Jedi en los últimos días de la República. Ella y los otros miembros que sesionaban en la alta torre que sobresalía en el paisaje de Coruscant, decidían las cosas importantes de los Jedi. Gallia sirvió en el Consejo cuando el Maestro Qui-Gon Jinn presentó a Anakin Skywalker para ser entrenado. Aunque a primera vista da imagen de "fragilidad" e "indefensión" Adi es una Maestra Jedi bien entrenada y por tanto maneja el sable de luz con gran maestría. Gallia era una mujer humana alta. Tenía una belleza exótica y usaba un llamativo tocado Tholoth con tentáculos orgánicos sobre su cabeza. La fuerza corre fuertemente en la familia de Adi Gallia. Una prima suya, Stass Allie, también era una Dama Jedi. Adi Gallia era reconocida por su intuición y sus habilidades de investigación. Hija de un importante diplomático Coreliano, Gallia entendía el espeso entramado político del "mundo capital" desde una temprana edad. Su cuidadosa red de contactos la mantenían informada, ella sospechó de la actividad de la Federación de Comercio en los sistemas exteriores. Advirtió de esto al Canciller Supremo Finis Valorum Gallia tiene un gran respeto por el pequeño Maestro Jedi Even Piell. Años atrás, Piell salvó a los padres de Gallia de un ataque terrorista en Lannik. Poco después de la Batalla de Naboo, Gallia y Piell, junto con varios otros miembros del consejo, fueron enviados a Malastare para hablar de paz con los terroristas y los representantes Lannik. Gallia tenía una sobresaliente habilidad como piloto y guerrero. Distinto a la mayoría de los Jedi, Gallia adoptó la poco ortodoxa forma de tomar su sable de luz con el filo hacia abajo. Aunque su propio récord de metas y talentos eran impresionantes. Gallia estaba muy orgullosa de su aprendiz Siri Tachi. Adi Gallia lucho en las Guerras Clon como General y como informante del Consejo Jedi, debido a sus influencias en la política de Coruscant. Sin embargo, en la Batalla de Boz Pity, cayó bajo el filo de el sable de luz del General Grievous. Su muerte fue lamentada por toda la Orden. Durante su carrera de Jedi Adi Galia uso distintos colores de sable como el rojo, naranja y azul. Biografía Primeros años sus padres eran unos famosos senadores corellianos, que mantuvieron relación con ella a pesar de su entrenamiento jedi. Adi demostró su talento con la fuerza a una edad muy temprana.Vivió en el Templo Jedi, y tras superar las pruebas de caballero jedi, enseguida comenzó a esta blecer una red de contactos por todo el planeta urbano de Coruscant, aprovechándose del conocimiento que tenía del trabajo de sus padres. Crisis de Naboo Misiones Jedi Emisarios de Malastare Misión a Kiffex Junto con Plo Koon, Adi Gallia fue elegida por Mace Windu para ir con él a Kiffex a detener al poderoso Jedi Oscuro, llamado Volfe Karkko, de escapar del planeta. Después de dejar a Saesee Tiin en Coruscant, los tres Maestros Jedi fueron contactados por la tía abuela de Quinlan Vos, Tinte Vos, diciéndoles que no vengan y que las cosas en el planeta estaban bajo control, pero Mace dejó en claro que todavía seguirían viniendo. A su llegada sin embargo, Quinlan Vos había conseguido ayuda para matar a Karkko y salvar a su padawan, Aayla Secura. La caza de Aurra Sing Guerras Clónicas Las primeras etapas de la guerra Rescate de un Maestro Esta vez, la maestra jedi Adi Gallia estaba con Obi-wan y Anakin en el templo jedi cuando un amenazante holograma del general Grievous aparece diciéndoles que ha capturado al maestro Eeth Koth y lo tiene de rehén. Los maestros salen al espacio con toda una flota y al llegar a la nave de Grievous, Anakin y Adi Gallia se meten por unos conductos para rescatar al maestro. Cuando están en el puente de mando a punto de liberarlo, aparecen droides comando para impedirles el paso. Por otro lado, Obi-wan y Cody ( CC-2224 ) se ocupan de Grievous, reteniendole a la entrada del túnel de acoplaje entre las dos grandes naves y eso enzarza a Obi-wan en una lucha mientras Anakin y Gallia destrozaban a los droides comando y rescatan a Eeth Koth. Pero durante eso Obi-wan utiliza la fuerza el (punto débil de Grievous) y este huye ordenando a los pilotos droide que disparen a la nave de la República. Al final, Grievous huye con su nave, pero en su partida un pedazo de nave de la República chocó contra su nave y la nave de Grievous se precipita a Saleucami. Batalla de Boz Pity : Legado Personalidad y rasgos ﻿Era una mujer muy intuitiva. Era conocida por ser políticamente inteligente. Era muy conocida dentro de las esferas políticas de los Mundos del Núcleo. Se oponía de cualquier forma a la tiranía y a la esclavitud. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Poderes y habilidades Ella orginalmente eligió un color inusual para sable de luz, un piedra roja; que se la asociaba con los señores oscuros de los Sith. Pero tras el regreso de los Sith y las crecientes tensiones en el Senado Galáctico, la Maestra Gallia cambia el color de su sable (rojo) por el colr azul, asociado con los Guardianes Jedi. Se especializó en la forma V, Shien, un estilo de lucha agresivo y exigente. Adi Gallia tenia poderes curativos, algo normal ya que era una cónsul jedi, además era una excelente piloto. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Entre bastidores Apariciones *''Yaddle's Tale: The One Below'' *''The Sith in the Shadow'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Fight for Truth'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dangerous Rescue'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 2: The Bartokk Assassins'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' cómic *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' * *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous' *''Clone Wars Chapter 21'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''Millennium Falcon'' Fuentes * * *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Insider 81'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' Notas y referencias Ver también *Adi's Rest Categoría:Corellianos Categoría:Coruscantis Categoría:Individuos femeninos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Cónsules Jedi Categoría:Generales Jedi Categoría:Pilotos Categoría:Miembros del Alto Consejo Jedi Post-Ruusan Categoría:Maestros Jedi Post-Ruusan de:Adi Gallia en:Adi Gallia hu:Adi Gallia it:Adi Gallia nl:Adi Gallia pl:Adi Gallia pt:Adi Gallia ru:Ади Галлия fi:Adi Gallia sv:Adi Gallia